


Fruit Salad and Sandwiches

by andreag01



Series: Connor the Chef [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreag01/pseuds/andreag01
Summary: Connor gets Hank some lunch.





	Fruit Salad and Sandwiches

"Hey, Connor. Pass me the-." 

As the lieutenant looked up from the new case in front of him, he noticed his partner’s desk was empty. After taking a quick look around the room, and checking to see if Gavin was at his desk, which he was, he noticed that his partner was nowhere to be seen.   
Weird. He had just been sitting there, looking at him with that same blank expression on his face. He refused to listen when he told him to stop analysing him all the time. It got really annoying listening to all the nagging about his pulse, his cholesterol, the level of alcohol in his blood, his diet, Connor’s lifestyle tips, etc. The list goes on. 

He was kind of worried though. A tiny bit. A teeny tiny bit.   
Having Connor around had grown on him. He had his moments where he was surprisingly human, until he started analysing him again and telling him about his unhealthy lifestyle that is.   
His smiles were still really awkward looking though. His lips just kind of twitched while the rest of his face stayed the same. Weird. He was a walking lab, but he couldn’t pull off a smile without looking all awkward. 

Where was he though? What could he possibly be doing? He didn’t do much except sit by his desk, stare into thin air or at him, snoop around if there was something interesting to look at. He never just left. He didn’t have a reason to. 

After a moment of just sitting there, trying to figure out where Connor was, he decided to go look for him. It was to see if he was dead or not obviously. What if he got hit by a car for some reason? Or that he just like.. turned off or whatever the androids did. 

He spun his chair around and was just about to get up. Right in front of him was the one and only, Connor. He was holding something, but the lieutenant didn’t notice. The man almost jumped in surprise and he placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating like crazy. Why did he have to scare him like that? He was too old for this.

"Fucks sake, Connor. Stop doing that." 

"Doing what?", the android asked confused, his head tilted to the side and his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Sneaking up on me like that. You’re going to give me a fucking heart attack one day."

"Sorry, Lieutenant. It won’t happen again."

The man turned back around, facing his desk. His heart had calmed down a little now after taking a few deep breaths. "Where did you go?"

"I was making you something-."

"If it’s a salad, I don’t want it."

Connor took a few steps closer, placing whatever he was holding down on the lieutenant’s desk. "I made you lunch, Lieutenant." He sat down on the edge of the man’s desk, pushing what he had been holding, which he now saw was a bag, towards him. "It’s both healthy and tasty. I’m sure you’ll like it."

"What is it?"

"Some sandwiches and a fruit salad. Fresh fruit is good for you and the bread is made of-." Connor didn’t get to continue. "Yeah, yeah. I don’t care. I’ll eat it."

Connor gave him one of his awkward smiles before standing up, walking over to his own desk. He watched him as he emptied the bag, taking a look at what the android had made for him. Some fruit salad in a little container. Apple, banana, mango, strawberry by the looks of it. A couple of sandwiches. It looked good. It didn’t look overly healthy like the salads Connor had forced him to taste before.   
He wouldn’t complain, maybe, if Connor continued doing this. As long as he didn’t make anything disgusting, but so far, so good. Connor definitely knew how to cook.

The android watched as he ate. For once, he ate everything. He didn’t just take one bite. He ate it all. Even the fruit salad. It tasted great. He was hungry. He wasn’t going to throw it all away. 

"Do you like it, Lieutenant?", Connor asked after a while. 

"Yeah."

"Good." 

He didn’t say anything as the lieutenant finished the food, shoving the trash to the side. 

"Lieutenant?", he eventually said, looking at him with his usual blank expression.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for dinner?"


End file.
